Neon Ramblings
by TheDaughterBox
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles. A lot of pairings, genres, unrequited and obtained love, leering, snarking off,friendship, partying, and questionable titles. Chap 2: Raven has self control. BB/Rae
1. White Dress, Red Stripes

White is supposedly a symbol of purity. Crisp and clean, the color evokes visions of dimpled angels and innocent, sunny days.

Nothing was pure about this.

Robin watched as her hips swayed, incomprehensibly unconscious to the effect she was having on him. She sauntered around the room, the airy white sundress clutching her body as if she was its last lifeline, and from behind his sunglasses, Robin secretly drooled.

" Oh, how I do enjoy the walk of boards! Are all almost prepared to depart?" Starfire's voice danced as she twirled herself around in a circle before continuing to flit across the Ops Center, packing an oversized beach bag with odds and ends. Robin could just barely nod as her hemline skimmed upward, reveling a pair of mile long, golden tanned legs.

"Can you pick your tongue up from the floor long enough so that others may also enter?" Raven growled from behind him and Robin jumped from the doorframe he was leaning on, half stumbling into the room. She glared at him, arms crossed, and Robin smiled sheepishly.

"Um … I was just … enjoying the … view? Out the windows I…I mean; its not like I was looking at _that _view-"

"Save it." Raven sighed. "I really do not need your thinly veiled excuses for ogling Starfire today." She turned on her heel, flagging the Tower's Pollyanna down long enough to deposit a book and a tube of sunscreen in the bag.

" Most glorious! So Raven, you did indeed decide to join us in the consumption of oily foods and the playing of the games of chance?"

_Did Starfire notice that she just licked her lips? _Robin thought, totally ignoring everything else.

" I am only coming because I don't think _some _of our team members could recognize inconspicuousness if it hit them in the face."

Cue in Cyborg and Beast Boy, loudly trading off bad jokes under wide brimmed hats, and generally doing a crap job of being incognito civilians.

_Her hair looks like it's glowing in this light._

"My point exactly," Raven gestured to the pair as Beast Boy shouted "Come on dudes! The funnel cake isn't going to eat itself!"

"And its not going to barf itself back up on the rollercoaster either!" Cyborg amended. Raven shook her head, mourning the loss of a good potion of her IQ points.

_Oh my god, and that dress… _

"Yes, we will partake in such amusements at once!" Starfire cried, and Raven sighed again, trailing behind Beast Boy and Cyborg as they slammed each other into the hallway walls on a mad dash to see who would drive the T Car. (Wishful thinking Beast Boy, wishful thinking.)

_She makes it look so-_

"Robin, are you well?" Starfire called back to him and his head snapped up to meet her eyes. "Forgive me for asking, it is just that you have not moved from that position for a good while and I was pondering-"

" No-No, I'm fine Starfire, really. I'll meet you guys down in the garage in- in a minute." She nodded and swept out the door, as Robin spun to face the windows, biting his lip forcefully and trying to admire the gleaming ocean waves. After a moment though, he just couldn't resist any longer, and peeked over his shoulder at Starfire's retreating figure, white dress moving in a way that made Robin think the most impure thoughts imaginable.

Down the corridor, Starfire felt Robin's eyes on her back, and smiled slightly as she blushed a devilish red.

* * *

A/N: Oh Robin and Starfire, I like you both so much better when you play these games with each other. So, this story is I guess going to be a mix of unrelated drabbles and oneshots, just quick little ideas that I have at the oddest times (Believe it or not, this one came to me as I was falling down a flight of stairs.) Mostly it will be romance, angst or humor (Well, my type of humor anyway), but I'm up for anything, so if you have an awesome idea, just tell me and I will try to make it happen.

Hopefully the next one in the series is going to be a BB/Raven. Most likely. Yeah.


	2. Salt of the Earth

The firelight glimmers and bounces off her face, and he thinks he has never seen anything more beautiful.

She shakes out the match, throwing it in a puddle as she takes a drag off of her cigarette. Her cloak engulfs her body entirely, her fingers are pale and her lips are blue; he would consider her anemic if he didn't know any better.

"You know, those things are bad for you right?" She snaps her neck up in surprise, eyes wide, before glaring at him.

" I told you not to follow me!" She hisses, exhaling smoke in a perfect _O _from those icy lips. Her voice turns in on itself, smaller though no less harsh. " It's not like I am to addicted to these. Addiction spawns from having a lack of self control."

"And so that's why you're taking a leisurely stroll through the grimiest part of town alone? Because you're _not _trying to hide anything-"

"No, I'm not. Maybe it's because I am trying to get away from _you._" She comes a step closer and they appraise each other warily.

After a pause, he sighs dejectedly and turns from her slowly. He knows with her there is give and take, and today she takes greedily. "See you back home."

As she watches him leave, she stares down at her nicotine stained fingers, and then back at his receding visage.

Though she would like to follow him, she doesn't.

She has self control.

* * *

A/N: I can't stop writing these drabbles. So much fun! I would consider this a BB/Rae, though it could be taken as a _Raven denies emotion _thing, or a _Raven thinks Beast Boy is a moron _type of story. I would go with the first one. Also to me, Raven seems like one of those people who knows smoking is stupid, but just does it anyway just to piss everyone off. So don't hate on that.

Ok, Gypsy must go do real work now.


End file.
